Harry Potter and The HalfBlood Prince
by shedevil628
Summary: Voldie knew of his loyalties, and he was coming after him. Bring it on Voldie, Bring it on. sequals up.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

Chapter One

* * *

Harry lay in his bed in the 6th year Slytherin boys dormitory; they'd only been here a day and he already wanted to leave. Snape was teaching Defense this year, a man named Horace Slughorn would be handling Potions. Something didn't feel right to Harry, he felt like…he was being watched. He sat up with a light growl and began methodically checking himself and his possessions (Draco included) for any spying spells. Deadly rage washed through his veins when he found several, a flick of his wand removed them but still his anger remained. He layed back down and Draco (still asleep) rolled against him and layed his head on Harry's chest. He'd have to check their stuff periodically; he had no way of discovering who had spelled his stuff, but when he found out… Draco whimpered in his sleep and Harry wrapped an arm around him. He heard Theodore Nott talking in his sleep and rolled his eyes, the moron was dreaming of Tracy Davis. Crabbe and Goyle were both snoring; all in all it was a normal night, so why did he feel so-

He heard movement and stopped breathing to listen better, another creaking sound. "P-potter is that you?"

"I'm still in bed so no."

"Harry what…" Draco sat up. Harry leaned over and turned the light on, his blood ran cold, Draco screamed and Nott began whimpering, Crabbe and Goyle woke.

Inferi.

Seven Inferi.

"Harry." Draco was shaking and clinging to his arm. Nott and Goyle were closest to the door, the Inferi hadn't moved yet. "Nott, Goyle go get teachers now." They ran, Crabbe scampered over and climbed onto the bed behind Draco and him. The Inferi moved closer, he ran through every spell he knew and the only one he thought would work…well, it wasn't exactly advisable to use the Fiendfyre curse inside. He grabbed his wand and the Inferi moved, Fuck! He shoved Crabbe and Draco off of the bed and growled as he was pinned to the bed, one Inferi held each of his limbs, another yanked his hair back to expose his throat, the sixth covered his mouth and the seventh pulled out a wicked looking blade. "Harry!" Draco moved to help him and Crabbe held the blond back. He heard footsteps on the stairs, the blade pierced his chest, Draco screamed again, the blade sunk down less than a centimeter from his heart. Something broke inside him, he wretched his right leg out of its grip and slammed his bare foot into the Inferi that had been holding it. Another forceful kick sent the one holding the blade back into the wall, "Ah." A quiet pain filled sound left his lips the knife cut down to his bellybutton. He slammed a hand through the left side Inferi's stomach, yanked the blade out of himself and beheaded the last two Inferi, the door was thrown open. All of it occurred in less than 35 seconds, Darkness entered Harry's vision.

* * *

Harry woke in the Hospital wing, "Harry? Thank God you're awake!" Draco was holding his hand he sat up and winced when his cross fell against the newly healed cut.

"How long was I out?"

"An hour." Draco had tear tracks on his face, alight tug on his hand was enough to prompt the blond to climb onto his lap.

"I'm fine Draco, were you afraid?"

"Yes…I-, I thought that…that they were going to cut your heart out."

"So did I."

"Mr. Potter are you alright?" The Headmaster looked concerned, the various heads of house stood behind him.

"I'm fine. How did the Inferi get into our dorm?"

"We don't know." Harry felt his eyebrow twitch.

"You don't know? You are the headmaster aren't you? How can you not know?" his voice grew softer as he spoke a chill entered the air.

"Well Mr. Potter sometimes-"Harry flicked his hand and the curtains closed around the Hospital bed, Draco giggled lightly and lay on the bed tugging Harry down beside him.

* * *

They were walking by the Forbidden Forest when a scream left Draco's lips, Harry turned just in time to be jumped on by a werewolf. Its jaws opened he caught them in a vice like grip, upper jaw in his right hand, lower in his left. "Draco close your eyes." He pulled, the lower jaw was ripped off and he slammed his steel toed boot into the pathetic creature's stomach. Several of its ribs broke beneath his boot. "Incedio." The werewolf tried desperately to escape the flames that quickly consumed it. It was burned alive in a matter of seconds; Harry watched the flames and listened to its whimpers. Surprisingly, he felt absolutely nothing. "H-harry?" he turned back to Draco and pulled him up spinning him around so he wouldn't see the dying wolf.

"You can open your eyes, just don't look back." He pulled Draco up to the castle.

* * *

He was more paranoid than he'd ever been in his entire life, he sat at a different spot than usual during dinner and the fourth year who sat in his spot died from a poisoning. Every sound drew his eyes, nothing could calm him.

* * *

Draco dragged him into the shower, apparently hoping that the hot water would relax Harry's tense muscles. He'd warded the bathroom to an insane point and watched Draco peel his shirt off. Harry removed his own clothes and kissed Draco lightly.

The hot water washed over them as Harry lifted Draco against the wall, a quick (probably too quick) preparation and Harry was inside. He groaned at Draco's breathless moan and covered the whimpering blonds mouth with his own. "H-harry fuck me." Draco had never said such a thing before, Harry smirked, a dark, dangerous smirk. He lifted Draco up and pressed him down at the same time as he slammed roughly up. "Uh! Harry not so hard…" he laughed chillingly and slammed into him with twice the original force, Draco shrieked and clung, his nails slicing into Harry's recently tattooed shoulders. "Nhh, Harry h-harder."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

The moonlight cast shadows over the dorm room; Harry smoked his third cigarette and watched Draco sleep. Instinct kept him awake; something was going to happen…again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Family Guy or any of the other things I mention in this chapter.

Ah another note, no worries, all elements of Harry and Draco's relationship are completely consensual, I feel I must warn you however there is quite a bit of Harry's sadism in this chapter. Blood will be spilled. Their relationship is not abusive, Harry isn't going to beat the crap out of him or something so don't worry.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

Chapter Two

* * *

Harry had his arm wrapped around Draco, his fingers tapping out a rhythm on the blond's bare hip. "Mmm Harry?" He turned dark green eyes onto the blonds naked form.

"Yes Draco?"

"Did you hear that?" Harry held back a groan and flicked on the lights after covering Draco with a blanket, no need to give their dorm mates a free show. Fuck my life, a Vampire. Are you goddamned kidding me? "Oy VampTramp what the fuck are you doin in here?"

"A man paid me to kill a boy named Harry Potter."

"Yeah well if you run now I won't skin you alive and use your flesh to make a raincoat for my husband."

"Hah as if a mere child could…"

"Incedio." The Vampire screamed in pain as he flailed around the room, his dorm mates awoke panicking and Harry flicked the curtains closed before returning to Draco's rather delectable form. The flaming Vampire was their problem now, heh flaming Vampire.

* * *

Potions was a bitch, Slughorn was constantly trying to get his attention. Draco was oddly afraid of the rather fat Professor, apparently he creeped Draco out. He's too nice, was Draco's main complaint. "Hello Mr. Potter and haha Mr. Potter! How are you today?"

"Fine Professor." Draco pressed closer to his side and clung to his hand with both of his smaller and paler ones.

"Harry is that a new tattoo?"

"Yep."

* * *

Sixth year was a pain in the ass and it had only been a month, Harry slept lightly and woke easily, Draco jumped at every sound, (and when he jumped he typically ended up in Harry's arms; not that Harry didn't like it but still…) Slughorn had invited them to a party tonight, and unfortunately Draco wanted to go. "Haarrryyy, let's go!" The only time Harry enjoyed hearing Draco use that whining, pleading tone was when he was in him, now it was just moderately irritating. He forced himself up and allowed Draco to pull the white shirt, (that wasn't quite thick enough to cover up Harry's tattoo's), over his broad shoulders. A few moments and Draco pressing him into robes, (Harry hated robes, he'd rather be a muggle if only so he'd never have to wear them again), and they were walking down to Slughorn's office. Come to think of it, there were a lot of reasons Harry liked muggles better. For instance they weren't pussies like wizards were, what you need a spell to kill and torture? Can't do it with your own two hands? No computers, no TV, no IPods…The wizarding world sucked dick. Thinking about all the Family Guy episodes he was missing made him feel twitchy.

* * *

"Ah and here are the Potters! Welcome, welcome." Slughorn patted both of their backs and Harry spent the next few hours in utter hell. For once his grades were a disadvantage. When they finally left Harry lifted Draco, (albeit carefully), against the wall and told him in no uncertain terms that he was never going to another Slugclub meeting again. Though Draco proved he still didn't fear Harry by giggling and kissing his nose.

* * *

"Harry…Harry…Harry…"

"What?"

"Pay attention to me!" Harry grinned, a chilling and dark twisted version of a smile really and pulled Draco to him. Several minutes, gasps, moans and hair tugs later and Harry's shirt was off, his hair a mess and his back bleeding. Draco lay beneath him whimpering and moaning, his nails cutting into Harry's back. "Mmm Harry…" A rough bite pierced Draco's bottom lip and the beautiful blond's silvery eyes teared up, a flinch crossing his features. "Oh poor baby, did I hurt you?" His tone was dangerous, as it always was after he got a taste of Draco's blood. At times the younger boy would tease him and say he was part Vampire, for Draco's sake, he hoped it wasn't true. "Ow Harry…be nice." Nice? Nice? Draco wanted him to be nice? He thought about that for a moment and then braided his fingers through Draco's hair before yanking his head back to sink his canines into the blond's throat. "Ah!" You'd think Draco would be used to stuff like this by now… the blond's fingers pulled hard enough at Harry's hair that he pulled some of it out. Harry released his throat and gave him a bloody grin, Draco shuddered. "H-harry please heal my neck." He rolled his eyes but obeyed even though they both knew it would be bleeding again within moments. He moved to bite Draco's shoulder and his hair was again caught, "No Harry be gentle." He stared incredulously at Draco for a long moment before brushing his lips lightly over the blond's. "Good, remember Harry gentle." Harry growled and sank his teeth into Draco's earlobe. "Ow…" He smirked after letting go, Draco's response had come out more as a moan than a complaint. His pretty little masochist. Though it was a good thing that Draco was a masochist, Harry's sadism would probably drive him insane otherwise.

* * *

Harry held Draco by his hips while the shower water washed the blood off of the shaking blond. The shaking was the result of a mixture of several orgasms and the fact that Harry had terrified him beyond belief by literally drinking some of his blood. The rest of the blood the blond had lost, (enough that he needed a blood replenishing potion), was all over the two and their sheets. Though the house elves would replace them before they left the shower. "Harry, I want a hug." Draco buried his face into Harry's neck and shivered as he was pulled close. "Are you afraid of me?" Draco froze for an instant and his nails dug into Harry's back before he took a deep breathe to respond, "Not usually, sometimes though I'm afraid you're really going to hurt me."

"I'd never_ really_ hurt you baby. You know that." The water was cold before Draco answered.

"I-I know."

* * *

Alright notes…yep Harry has a lot of tattoo's from his shoulders down to his elbows he's got black flames, the inside of his left forearm he's got a silver, black and emerald green Celtic cross. He has a green shamrock on his right hand between his thumb and index finger. Over the top part of his back just under his neck he has No Mercy, (if you've ever seen Four Brothers it's exactly like Bobby's tattoo) and on the inside of his right wrist he has Por Eternidad Draco, which means for eternity Draco. Yes Harry watches American TV, specifically Family Guy, how? I don't care how, I myself watch Family Guy religiously, every weekday at 6pm and 11pm so Harry does too. Luff you guys lots.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

Chapter Three

* * *

2:15am

"Harry do you love me?" Draco pulled himself on top of Harry and quicksilver eyes stared into deep emerald green.

"Of course I love you."

"Prove it." Harry controlled the annoyance he felt.

"How?"

"I let you be rough and violent, now it's time for you to do what I want." Harry smiled.

"Oh is it?"

"Yes." Harry's hands went to Draco's hips and clenched just hard enough to draw a gasp from the blond.

"And what do you want little Princeling?"

"I want you to be sweet and gentle and slow."

"Slow? Gah, I don't know that may be difficult for me."

"Too bad."

"Bossy baby."

"Damn straight." Harry laughed and kissed Draco as softly as he could, his grip on the blond's hips loosened and his fingertips trailed up Draco's back. Draco wanted slow, sweet and gentle? Well he'd get it; Harry would give Draco whatever he wanted.

Draco lay flat on his back his fingers braided through Harry's, gasping and moaning softly in time with Harry's slow deep thrusts.

"God Harry faster!"

"Faster? I thought you wanted slow?"

"Nhh, faster please, please!"

"Heh, tell me I'm always right."

"Ugh you're occasionally right." Draco gasped it out sounding breathless.

"Good 'nough" he pulled back and slammed into Draco with as much force and speed as he could, Draco screamed, Thank God for silencing spells.

"Oh Harry more, more!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later they lay side by side, Harry was, (shockingly) smoking. Draco brushed his fingers over Harry's Por Eternidad tattoo, "I love this tattoo." His thumb ran over it again and he kissed Harry's cheek. It was odd, Harry thought, no blood, no bruises, and still he wasn't itching for any. He just felt…content? Calm? Happy? Perhaps a combination of the three. Draco rolled over and rested his head on Harry's chest, one of the brunette's arms wrapping tight around him. Peaceful, he felt serene and calmer than he had in weeks, they fell asleep rather quickly.

* * *

"Harry I have a bad feeling." Draco was looking up at the Headmaster, they were in the Great Hall for dinner and Draco, (as per usual), was perched on Harry's knee.

"About?"

"Well…Did you see the Headmasters hand? It looks like it was cursed. Harry…Harry I think he's dying."

At that very moment a boy across from them spoke swiftly to his friends, "Did you hear? Deatheater attack in Sussex, the Dark Lord has returned!"

Fuck.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was definitely dying. Harry had watched him like a hawk the last few days and it was blatantly obvious. The only question was what the fuck would he and Draco do after Dumbles was dead? Well the answer was also obvious, Harry would do what he'd always done, protect Draco to the best of his ability and hope it was enough.

* * *

The safest place to be, Harry knew, was where the enemy least expected you, therefore he'd decided that he and Draco would spend the summer in Knockturn Alley. A risk? Yes. But as a Dark wizard, Harry truly did belong there. And he'd be damned if anyone would stop him from going where he wanted. It had taken quite a bit of convincing but Sirius had headed out to live in the French countryside, Harry had told him he'd have a better chance of survival if he only had to worry about Draco and himself.

* * *

Harry lay flat on his back Draco sat on his stomach staring at him. "Harry…" Draco breathed the dangerous boy's name in a pleading tone. His fingers went into Harry's dark hair and he leaned down to kiss him desperately.

* * *

Draco held his hand tightly as they walked through Hogsmeade, their fingers were braided together. Sometimes Draco would wince at the sound of their wedding rings scraping together. "H-harry…"

"What?" He looked up to where Draco was pointing and swore loudly, Deatheaters. A killing curse flew at them and Harry yanked Draco to the ground. Someone threw a Reducto at the pillar above them and Harry covered Draco with his body to prevent him from being hit with pieces of stone. "H-harry are you alright?"

"I'll be fine babydoll." But his back was split and bleeding, "Draco we need to move." Another block of stone came flying toward them. "Now!" He hauled Draco up and yanked him into the Hogs Head. "Stay here."

"Harry!" Goddamn his sudden care for other living things! He scooped up a terrified third year girl and took a Crucio to the back to protect her and her friends. It took a quick moment to get them all into a shop and he turned back to the Deatheaters just as the Aurors apparated in. About fuckin time! Draco through himself into his chest and locked his arms around his neck. "Are you okay Harry?"

"I'm fine."

* * *

He'd only been in the Hospital wing twice and he already hated it more than anything. The perfect white walls, the neat orderly beds. Draco lay curled at his side while Harry contemplated the best escape route. Madame Pomfrey had made him drink eight potions, his back hurt like fuck, he had a headache and his biggest problem (no pun intended) was that he was really, really hard. He wanted to nail Draco right now! But he couldn't. This fuckin sucks.

* * *

Harry paced and thought, two months into school and he had been attacked several times…it was almost as if Dumbles was allowing it to occur. He growled at that and glanced over at Draco's sleeping form. Draco had almost been harmed and that was unforgivable.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

It's a bit short…

* * *

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

Chapter Four

* * *

Harry packed slowly Draco sat on the bed watching him. The year had gone by very quickly, Albus Dumbledore was dead. Harry felt oddly…cold. A memory assaulted him for but an instant.

* * *

_His boots hit the floor with minimal noise as he walked up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. "Do it Nott! Do it!" Bellatrix Lestrange was practically foaming at the mouth with glee. Theodore Nott stood, wand pointed at Albus Dumbledore looking terrified. Snape shoved him aside and cast the curse himself, Dumbles fell, Harry walked away._

* * *

He shook his head and returned to his task. "Harry? What are we going to do now?" Draco was staring at the window as he spoke.

"Same thing we always have." He walked over to the blond and braced his hand against the wall.

"What's that?"

"Survive." He kissed the blond forcefully and was surprised to note that the smaller boy was crying.

"Don't be afraid Draco; I'll take care of you."

"I know."

* * *

People were strangely silent as they rode the train home. Draco sat leaning into his side, his beautiful silver eyes closed. Every few moments Draco would shiver and Harry held him tighter. Draco held his hand tightly as they walked through Kings Cross. "H-harry where are we going?" Harry glanced back at the blond and smiled gently at him, Draco's eyes were filled with tears. Harry lit a cigarette and pulled Draco closer to him as he strode through the crowded building. They walked through the Leaky Cauldron and Harry stalked into Knockturn. "Harry I don't like it in here…" Draco looked fearfully around the dark streets and Harry smirked coldly.

"Well I do."

Draco lay against his chest in the dark, cold hotel room. Harry's fingers drummed a rhythm on his pale bare back. "Harry…how long will we stay here?"

"All summer." He lit a cigarette and blew out lazy smoke rings.

"I-I don't want to…"Draco spoke in a barely audible whisper.

"What?"

The blond sat up and glared at him, the blankets pooling in his naked lap.

"I don't want to!"

"Well what the fuck do you want me to do Draco?"

"I don't know, can't we go somewhere else?"

"No."

"Why!"

"Because there is nowhere else."

"Why can't we stay in Diagon Alley?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Well I do."

"I don't care." Big mistake.

"You don't care what I want! You don't care if I'm scared!"

"Draco…Go to sleep."

"No! Answer me!"

"I care now shut the fuck up and go to sleep."

"NO! Do not talk to me like that. I am fucking sick of this. I'm not staying in Knockturn."

"Oh and where the fuck are you gonna go?" Draco rolled out of the bed and began to pull his clothes on.

"To Diagon Alley."

"No you aren't." Harry reached over and yanked the blond back to the bed.

"Let go!" Draco shrieked and tried to twist out of Harry's iron clad grasp.

"No, you are not leaving me. Ever."

"I hate you."

He almost did it. He stopped himself with his left hand an inch from Draco's flinching face. The blond whimpered tearfully.

"Draco I'm sorry. I love you alright? We'll go to Diagon in the morning okay?"

"Okay…I love you."

"Draco you know I wouldn't hurt you right?"

"I know Harry. It's okay don't cry."

"I'm not-"

He was.

* * *

Diagon Alley was, as always, filled with people, this was where Draco belonged, Harry realized with a jolt. Draco belonged in the light, and Harry...in the darkness.

Hatred filled him, hatred and spite and he held grudges. Draco was sweet and angelic and forgiving. He was a little saint and Harry might as well be the son of the Devil. He should leave Draco alone…he should let him go…it would be better for him. Wouldn't it?

* * *

Draco giggled and held onto him as they walked through the sunlit streets; Harry scowled at the painful light from behind his nearly black sunglasses. A cigarette between his lips.

Draco twirled and people smiled at him, pale, blond, beautiful. Filled with love and life. Unlike Harry. He was filled with rage and death. He belonged in the shadows, never in the light, never. Yet here he was, following his little angel into the light. After he'd tried to pull his sweet baby into the darkness. This was no life for Draco, being hauled all over Sam Hell by Harry. Being pulled through hatred, pain and torment. Being tainted by Harry's evilness. Harry was a sinner…but, Every Saint has a past, and every Sinner a future. Still, Draco deserved better than him. Much better.

* * *

Draco bounced on the bed; giggling moonlight fell over him, illuminating the room. Harry smiled at him and caught the beautiful blond mid-jump, "I love you baby boy."

"I love you too my Dark Prince."

* * *

Harry smoked and thought; maybe he should leave…maybe… Draco rolled into him and released a soft sigh. Harry felt his heart melt, well; maybe he could stay, for a while at least.

But only for a while.

* * *

The quote Every Saint... is by Oscar Wilde.


	5. Chapter 5

Last update before I leave for Texas darlings.

Watch out, this chapter is so big it might eat you.

In this fanfiction the Ministry is not in a muggle area it's in an all magical area.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

Chapter Five

* * *

"I know what you've been thinking." Draco stared out the window as he spoke, his voice low and slightly pained.

"What do you mean?" Harry lay on the bed watching the blond.

"You are not leaving me Harry James Potter; I don't care if I have to tie you to a bed for the rest of eternity. You ever contemplate leaving me again and I'll keep you chained up in a basement somewhere." Harry cracked a smirk.

"You will huh?" Draco turned.

"I'm fucking serious Harry."

"I know." Draco stalked over to him and tugged his chin up forcefully.

"You'd better." And with that the blond kissed him.

* * *

Draco lay across his chest in the dark hotel room; Harry's fingers ran slowly through his hair. He should leave, really he should. He slipped out from under the blond and tugged on his boots and a shirt before heading to the door. "And just where do you think you're going?" Draco was sitting up and staring at him.

"You know Draco."

"I guess I'll just have to carry through with my threat then." Harry cocked an eyebrow and barely had time to blink before he was hit with a stupefy.

* * *

He awoke in a cold, dreary dungeon, and promptly laughed. His wrists were chained to the wall. He was currently on his knees and seemed to be alone…"Dra-co." he called the boy's name out in a dangerous tone, and was rewarded with a squeak.

"Er, um I-I warned you Potter! This-this is your own fault and-." The blond shrieked when the chains holding the dark haired boy snapped. "Oh fuck."

He ran.

* * *

It took Harry exactly six minutes to catch him; he was slammed into a stone wall with brutal force. Luckily for him Harry slipped his hand behind his head before it hit the rock or he'd probably have a concussion and be bleeding. He whimpered when Harry settled himself against him. "Draco, Draco, Draco, whatever should I do with you?" He flinched and his pale hands rose to the strong bronze one that was wrapped around his throat. Harry pressed his hips roughly into the blond's and Draco gasped as he realized how hard Harry was, he's kind of fucked up… "Ah H-harry…" His dangerous husband released his throat to wrap his hands around Draco's thighs and lift him so the blond's legs were wrapped around his waist. His lips were only centimeters from Draco's ear. "Draco, if you _ever _do that again, you will find out exactly why people are terrified of me."

"Alright, but I'll have to if you try to leave me again."

"Goddammit Draco this isn't a game I could seriously hurt you!"

"So what?" Harry growled chillingly and Draco shuddered, he shifted lightly against Harry's erection and whimpered as it met his own. Harry's grip on his thighs tightened to the point of pain and Draco's nails cut into Harry's back, the blood slickening his tanned skin. Draco shivered again when his clothing disappeared and gasped at cold liquid suddenly filling him. "I am going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk." He shivered at Harry's words and sent him a challenging smirk. Perhaps he shouldn't have egged him on…

* * *

They were back in Diagon Alley three hours later. "You're a jackass." Draco whimpered as he lay across the bed.

"Oh are you sore baby?" Harry ginned and blew out a bit of smoke before taking another deep drag from his cigarette.

"You know very well that I am!"

"Serves you right you little brat."

"Harry?"

"What?"

"Fuck me again?"

"Insatiable."

But he obeyed regardless.

* * *

Harry knew the lazy laid back period was going to end, he just hadn't thought it would end this soon. He stalked through the Ministry's halls slaughtering Deatheaters as he went. He shoved Madame Bones out of the way of a killing curse and she smiled gratefully at him before turning to order the entire Ministry into full lockdown. "I thought only the Minister could do that." His eyes scanned over her injuries for a moment.

"Fudge is dead, it's a time of war and therefore I am Minister now." She looked grim.

"I would've voted for you anyway." She snorted and looked him over.

"How about quitting your last year of school and joining the Auror squad?"

"Would I get a license to kill?"

"Yes."

"Deal."

* * *

In his first act of being an Auror he helped to identify the bodies, there were a lot of them. He was grateful that he'd made Draco stay with Fred and George for a while. "Well Mr. Potter welcome to the Auror force." Rufus Scrimgeour the new head of the DMLE, since Madame Bones was now Minister stood before him.

"Thank you."

"You'll get your training schedule and your work hours by owl tonight."

"Thank you."

"You're dismissed Potter." He nodded and walked away. Maybe Harry'd like being a glorified soldier.

* * *

"Hey sexy pimp!" Fred and George seemed very happy to see him.

"Harry!" and Draco sounded relieved; the blond threw himself into his chest.

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts; I've joined the Auror force."

"H-harry…"

"You'll be Flooing to Hogwarts in the mornings and returning to me after class. Minister Bones has assisted me in getting an apartment and I already moved our stuff there."

"Oh great um, well, Fred and George offered me a job so I guess I'll work here while you're at the Ministry…"

"Good."

* * *

He received all his paperwork that night, he filled out several forms and was interested to learn that he'd work full days but could also be called upon if they needed help at night. There were a lot of Aurors he learned, and there were always at least ten on duty. His first shift started tomorrow, (Monday); at six a.m. he'd drop Draco off with Fred and George before he left. Draco had not been pleased when he'd been informed. "Harry I am seventeen years old and I can take care of myself. I've let you baby me long enough, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm a pussy."

"Alright."

"Good. I can walk myself to work, I can get myself to school, and I can take care of anything I need to. Which brings me to my next subject."

"Oh what's that?"

"I want a baby."

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

"Why the fuck do you want a kid?"

"We're married dear, married couples usually have children. We can adopt."

"I-…"

"We'll talk about it when you get home from work." He set a cup of coffee before Harry reminding the stunned boy-no man, that it was 5:30 in the morning.

"Draco, I-"

"No. When you get home. Then we will talk."

Harry felt like someone older should be regretfully shaking their head saying, welcome to married life kid.

* * *

**Monday, June 22, 1996. Ministry of Magic.**

* * *

He got a tour of the Ministry from an Aurors perspective; it was exactly 6:15 a.m. He was informed that he must know the exact time at all times. If there was a death or an attack he'd need it for the official report. He also found out that the Auror's arrived one hour before anyone else, aside from the Minister of course. Other workers arrived between 7 and 8; the Ministry was open to the public at 8:15 exactly. He was given a partner, John Dawling, who was only about 5 years older than him, and John informed him of their tasks for the day. There was a locker room for Auror's, you took off your civilian clothing and put on the official robes along with Dragon hide armor. After all as an Auror Harry had sworn to take an Avada Kedavra for his Minister. It was like the American Secret Service, a police force and a military all rolled into one.

"Today Harry we'll be shadowing the Minister. She's cleaning out the Ministry so you an' me are in charge of ensuring when she says leave, the scumbags get out. Capiche?"

"Aye aye captain." John laughed.

"I think we'll get along well Harry, any trouble with the missus? Er, mister I mean?"

"Heh, yeah actually Draco wants to adopt a kid."

"No shit? Who's gonna watch the little guy while you're workin' and he's in school?"

"Thanks John you just gave me my first argument as to why we shouldn't get a kid." They both laughed before yanking on their standard Dragon hide boots and walking up to meet the Minister of Magic.

* * *

**7:00 a.m. Ministry of Magic, Minister Amelia Bones Office**

* * *

"Shall we gentlemen?" They followed her out of her office, Harry a step behind her and to the left, John the same on her right. They passed Alastor Moody in the hall and Harry gave him a nod before returning his attention to the Minister. He'd been warned that even in the Ministry she was not safe, literally anyone could get in. At least, they could get into the areas open to the general public.

They did a quick sweep of the Ministry before the Minister began her list of workers. The Ministry was closed to the public today. No one would escape the Minister's interrogations, Harry and John had already been questioned at exactly 6:30 a.m. Harry abruptly realized the seriousness of his new job; he and John were the Ministers personal guards. Even if only for the day, though it might be for longer.

* * *

**8:15 a.m. Ministry of Magic, Ministry holding cells.**

* * *

Harry and John tossed their fifth arrest in less than 30 minutes into a cell. Several interrogations were going on at a time; therefore several people were being arrested at a time. Moody and his partner, (an Auror trainee), (Harry had skipped that stage so he was technically her superior); Tonks came down and tossed some low level secretaries into cells. John and Harry returned to the Minister's side and off they went.

* * *

**10:00 a.m. Ministry of Magic, Interrogation room three, Interrogation of Unspeakable number 4, codename Squirrel. Vertiserum used. Healer Andromeda Tonks present.**

* * *

"Squirrel do you swear that you have always been loyal to the Ministry of Magic?"

"No." The Unspeakable's face was covered, the voice garbled with a spell, it was impossible to tell whether it was a male or female.

"Rephrase the question." Minister Bones ordered. Aaron Speres was in charge of all high level interrogations. He nodded sharply before speaking again.

"Squirrel have you always been loyal to the betterment of the Magical world?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever engaged in Deatheater activity?"

"No."

"Have you ever killed an innocent?"

"No."

A nod had Healer Tonks administering the antidote for the Vertiserum.

* * *

**11:21 a.m., Ministry of Magic, Interrogation room six, Interrogation of Severus Snape. Vertiserum used. Healer Charles Aston present.**

* * *

"State your full name."

"Severus Tobias Snape."

"Were you once the Potions Professor at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes." Minister Bones stepped forward and spoke.

"Did you kill Albus Dumbledore on the Headmasters orders?"

"Yes." Gasps of shock filled the room. Aaron regained control of the interrogation.

"Why did Albus Dumbledore order you to kill him?"

"He was dying."

"Why was Albus Dumbledore dying?"

"A curse."

"Who cursed him?"

"I do not know."

"Are you a spy for the light?"

"Yes."

Charles Aston administered the antidote and Severus Snape was cleared of all charges. The Prophet would be filled with the truth by morning.

* * *

**12:30 p.m. Ministry of Magic, Ministry cafeteria.**

* * *

"Well what do you think of the first half of your first week?" John was leaning back on two legs of his chair.

"Can I smoke in here?" John laughed and nodded.

"Pretty busy day huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well it'll be even crazier tomorrow; we'll be open to the public again. You an' me'll be shadowing Minister Bones for the next few weeks. Lots of work to be done."

"Yeah but luckily neither of us have any night jobs during that time."

"Well you never know till they Floo you in the middle a' the night."

"Maybe I outta put an alarm on my Floo…"

John laughed again.

* * *

**1:30 p.m. Ministry of Magic, Ministry Prisoner Floo system to Azkaban Prison.**

* * *

"So these Floo's only go to Azkaban?" Harry and John stood by Minister Bones watching as the people who had failed their interrogations were shipped off to Azkaban.

"Yep."

* * *

**5:55 p.m. Ministry of Magic, Auror's locker rooms, Shift change.**

* * *

Harry peeled off his uniform and armor tugging his jeans on while several other Auror's got dressed for the night shift. John had informed him of the tradition, when they got off their shift they spoke of how difficult their day was with the next shift workers. It was done in an effort to give them an idea of how their night would go. In the mornings the night shift would do the same as they left and the day shift arrived. "So how's the mess?" Many Auror's referred to the Ministry as "The Mess" because of the late Minister Cornelius Fudge.

"Interrogations will probably continue all night, gotta be done by morning." Harry's announcement was met with a chorus of groans.

"Minister staying?"

"Nah."

* * *

He fell into the couch immediately upon arriving at their apartment; Draco looked him over before sitting at his side.

"Are you alright?"

"Nhh."

"Did you have fun?"

"Mhm…"

"Would you like to shower before dinner?"

"Mhm…" He sat up, a curious look on his face. "You cooked?"

"Yes, Molly taught me how remember?" Draco was blushing slightly.

"Yep, alright I'll shower then I'll be back."

* * *

"So how was it?" Draco watched him closely as Harry took a sip of muggle beer.

"Fine."

"Did you think about adopting a child today?"

"I thought about it."

"And?"

"Who would take care of the kid while I'm at work and you're in school?"

"House elf."

"No."

"Magical daycare."

"Does that even exist?"

"Yes."

"Alright fine."

"Yay!" Draco hugged him tightly before returning to his own meal.

"This weekend okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

**6:02 a.m. Ministry of Magic, Auror locker room, Shift change. June 23, 1996.**

* * *

"How was your night?" Harry asked Avery Lawson, the man whose locker was next to his.

"Fuck I'm exhausted."

"Sorry, any idea what John and I'll be doing?"

"Warding and Gringotts."

"What?"

"Sorry kid that's all I've got."

Harry sighed and nodded.

* * *

**6:06 a.m. Ministry of Magic, Min****istry's Hallways.**

* * *

"So anythin' interesting happen?" John looked like he was itching to tell Harry something so Harry told him the news quickly.

"Yeah Draco won the argument we're getting a kid this weekend." John whistled at that.

"My oh my, a baby huh? Well guess what?"

"What?"

"I asked my girl Brianne to marry me last night!"

"And?"

"She said yes!"

"Congratulations."

"Thanks, any idea what we're doin' today?"

"Avery said somethin' bout wards and Gringotts."

"Huh…"

* * *

**6:10 a.m. Ministry of Magic, Minister Amelia Bones Office. Official Department of Defense Meeting. Present are The Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones. The Secretary of Defense, Cameron Patton. The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Rufus Scrimgeour. The Head of Homeland Security, Gwen Chambers. The Head of Public Safety and Warding, Anna Charleson. The Head of Wizarding Family Welfare, Brett Boardman. The Head of the Magical Military, and Aurors Harry Potter and John Dawling.**

* * *

"Our current concern is the safety of muggle-born children" Amelia Bones looked around her office at the faces of the members of the Department of Defense.

"My concern personally as the Secretary of Defense is keeping the Secrecy Act in place." Cameron Patton was nothing if not blunt. "I do understand the need to protect those children but I think we'd best be protecting them by removing them from their muggle homes."

"That's barbaric. Taking children from their parents is unethical." Gwen Chambers was a fiery Muggle-born; she was currently the highest ranking Muggle-born in the Ministry.

"Not if the children are being abused." Brett Boardman spoke softly but his anger was clear.

"Are their many abused muggle-borns Brett?" Amelia turned her attention to him.

"I wouldn't know Minister; the late Minister Fudge refused to allow us to do _our_ job." Again the anger was evident.

"Well after this meeting I'd like you to check on every muggle-born in our jurisdiction." He nodded sharply at her order.

"As for those who are not taken away, my department will get started on Warding as soon as possible." Anna Charleson was soft spoken though you should never mistake that for softness, she was quite a formidable woman. She'd been on the Auror force for 12 years before moving on to the Public Safety Department.

"Perhaps you should include a ward that will prevent all in the house from speaking of Magic with other muggles?" Jack Grant the Head of the Magical Military suggested mildly shooting a glance at Cameron Patton.

"And you Jack, any troubles you'd like to bring up?" Auror's Potter and Dawling stood attentively at the Ministers sides as she spoke.

"Well, we need more soldiers that's for sure." Jack leaned back in his chair; he was a tall, broad shouldered man with black hair flecked with grey. His dark eyes watched things in much the same way as Alastor Moody's; it was a little known fact that he'd been the one to train the grizzled old Auror.

"We need something to encourage people to have children. Or to adopt." Brett Boardman spoke again; he was a gorgeous man with movie star good looks, blond hair, blue eyes. Not as beautiful as Draco though. Harry sighed quietly at his comment.

"Perhaps a monthly bonus for those whose households have more than one child?" Anna Charleson was a mousy looking woman; she was small with short brown hair and gold eyes.

"A reasonable idea. Anything to say Rufus?" Amelia glanced to the quiet man.

"As long as at some point this week we'll be speaking of school reform and defense then no, nothing to say Minister." Several of the others nodded with his comment.

"We will that's on the agenda for…tomorrow actually. Are there any more concerns?" She gazed about the room waiting for someone to speak.

"Yes actually, I believe that muggle-born children should be identified as soon as possible, abuse could already be irreparable by age eleven." Anna as Head of Public Safety worked quite closely with Brett Boardman, their similar concerns highlighted that fact.

"Very well, Brett you and Anna can handle that together can't you?" Amelia drank a bit of her coffee after speaking.

"Of course Minister but what are we to do with children after retrieving them?"

"Contact Arnold Shaw he built the Ministry, he can build an orphanage."

"Better be a big one." Brett sounded bitter.

"Oh do you truly believe there are so many children being abused?"

"Minister seven to twenty muggle-born children are beaten to death every year by their _families_. I expect my Department will have our jobs cut out for us."

"As will the Healers it sounds, anything else?...Nothing? Very well you are all dismissed."

* * *

**8:30 a.m. Gringotts Bank, Meeting Room One, Present Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones. The Head of Creature Negotiation, April Patton. The head of Gringotts Bank, Soulcrusher, and Auror's Harry Potter, John Dawlish, Alastor Moody and Trainee Auror Nymphadora Tonks.**

* * *

"Soulcrusher I know that your dealings with Minister Fudge were not very pleasant so I hope that ours can go better. April?" Minister Amelia Bones leaned back satisfied that she'd done her part.

"May our business be beneficial for us both Soulcrusher, I am April Patton."

"Miss Patton, my people are oppressed."

"I am aware and seek to give you equal rights to humans."

"Do you?" he looked at the Minister and smiled disturbingly at her nod. "Very well Miss Patton let's talk."

* * *

**5:58 p.m. Ministry of Magic, Auror locker room, Shift change.**

* * *

"Thought you said today'd be hell?" Harry smiled as he changed.

"Ah I was wrong." John shook his head and nodded to Avery as he came in.

"Afternoon Gents, how was your day?"

"Quiet." Avery sighed at the response.

"Then tonight's sure to be crazy."

"Sorry Avery, see you tomorrow."

* * *

Draco hugged him tightly when he entered the apartment. "How was your day Harry?"

"Quiet. You?"

"Crazy, Fred and George released a line of new candies and there were tons of kids in there all day the place was like a muggle zoo."

"Sorry baby."

* * *

When Harry walked into the Ministry he was surprised at the protestors sitting on the steps, Werewolves and Vampires sat with signs that said Equal rights for all does not mean just for humans. And other varying messages. Harry hurried in sure that he'd have to deal with some of the back lash from this.

* * *

**6:08 a.m. Ministry of Magic, Auror locker room, Shift change. June 24****th****, 1996.**

* * *

"Hey Avery how was your night?"

"Utter Hell! Those guys have been out there all night."

"Shit, any violence?"

"Luckily for us no."

* * *

**6:15 a.m. Emergency Meeting for Creatures Rights, Meeting Room Eight. Present Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones. Head of Human Rights, Mary Quinn. Head of Werewolf Rights, Loki. Head of Vampire Rights, Damon Le'Blanc. Head of Centaur Rights, Brianne Farrow. Head of Goblin Rights, Stonecracker. Head of Giant Rights, Hannah Barrel. Secretary of Defense, Cameron Patton. Head of Homeland Security, Gwen Chambers. Head of the Magical Military, Jack Grant. Head of Public Safety and Warding, Anna Charleson. Also present Auror's John Dawling, Harry Potter, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Ariel Camerons and Shawn Darrel.**

* * *

"I'm officially calling this meeting to order, we need to make this quick so all in favor of equal rights for all say aye." Amelia Bones was very task efficient.

"Aye!"

"Good. Dismissed."

* * *

**6:30 a.m. Meeting of the Department of Magical Education. Room seven, present Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones. Head of the Educational Department, Kristen Holland. Head of Dark Magic Education, Melissa Rowe. Head of Light Magic Education, Carrol Snow. Head of Neutral Magic Education, Amy Grant. Head of Historical Education, Hailey Arel. Head of the Transfiguration Education, Farrah Clyne. Head of Charms Education, Chleo Ackerley. Head of Potions Education, Isabelle Ackerley. Auror's present Harry Potter and John Dawling.**

* * *

"Alright let's start with the main concerns. Melissa?"

"There is no Dark Magic Education at Hogwarts." Melissa shook out her long mahogany hair.

"None? Very well, you have my permission to do what you see fit Melissa."

* * *

At 9 a.m. the Minister met with her Department of Defense in regards to Hogwarts, the school reforms would reach into the warding and safety of the students as well. Introductory to magic courses had been suggested and approved. And thus passed Harry's first three days as an Auror.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter spans a few years, but no worries sweetlings, though this is the last of Half-Blood Prince the sequal will be up...eventually!

* * *

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

Children, Harry mentally scoffed, who needs them? Oh right, for continued marital bliss he did. Draco cooed over several small children, most of them under the age of two while Harry's dark eyes roamed the room. His gaze halted on a small boy covered in bruises. He was clearly a new arrival and had set himself up in a corner. A defensive position Harry realized. He walked calmly over to the little thing and crouched down in front of him. "Hello. I am Harry." The tiny violet eyed boy with grey hair stared at him for a long moment before he spoke softly.

"I'm Gabriel."

"How old are you?"

"Six."

"You're very little for a six year old."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"If you're only seventeen why do you want a kid?"

"My husband. You wanna save me the effort of finding one?" He was offering him a home without offering charity; the kid didn't want or need his pity.

"Alright."

They walked together to Draco.

"Oh Harry look at this baby girl!" She had blond hair and emerald green eyes…creepy.

"Huh interesting I want this one." He tipped his head towards Gabriel.

"Well…why don't we get both of them?" Harry sighed but nodded.

* * *

It took minor skill and a lot of effort for Draco to be satisfied with Harry's design of the children's new rooms. Mostly it was Harry turning things different colors or physically moving things while the blond snapped out orders. Somehow the boy managed to keep an imperious smirk on his face with a baby in his arms. A baby whose name happened to be Zyla thank you very much. Zyla's room was light pink with incredibly soft white carpeting. Gabriel designed his own room. Dark blue walls, black carpet. The similarity in their personalities was a bit unnerving. But Harry ignored it. Zyla was only 6 months old, she couldn't speak…yet.

* * *

Work was going well; Madame Bones had ordered several Prison reforms and retrials, along with Hospital reforms. Ah and Gabriel got kicked out of the first grade at Mrs. Hadrian's Magical Elementary school. Harry was careful to hide his pride from Draco. Who knew his adopted kid would be so much like him? He stood looking intimidating and reproachful while Draco scolded the boy and when the blond had gone off to do something with Zyla he'd taken Gabriel out for ice cream. And he bought him a state of the art practice broom, he also promised to teach him how to lie proficiently. Oh and of course he ensured that little Gabriel learned the phrase, what Draco doesn't know won't hurt him. Or us.

* * *

He and Gabriel walked slowly through Diagon Alley, they'd been sent on a super important mission by Draco. Zyla was sick, and they had been ordered to retrieve the proper potion to cure her. He heard him before he saw him. "Avada Kedavra!" He yanked Gabriel out of the way and held him tightly as a Crucio slammed into his back. Goddamn why do people keep doing that? Why couldn't Voldemort have just chopped his door down with an axe screaming Here's Voldie! like a normal psychopath? "Gabriel run."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Go you stupid little brat!" Perhaps the boy was too much like him?

"Hey motherfucker leave my Dad alone!" Definitely too much like him. The kid had only been with Draco and him a few months, Dad huh? I kinda like that.

"Incedio! Reducto! Time to move shorty." He hooked an arm around his son's (fuck he really did have a son now didn't he?) ribs and moved them behind a brick wall to avoid return fire. He could hear whichever deatheater he'd hit with the Incedio screaming. He pulled out his Auror's communication piece.

"This is Potter. Attack in Diagon Alley, Civilians involved, Voldie and the Deathmunchers are using Unforgivables liberally."

"Got it Potter we'll meet you there."

* * *

Draco was all over them when they returned home. He freaked out over them even after being reassured several times that they were just damn fine.

* * *

Draco worried about Zyla as well. She was now past the age when children began to speak and she hardly ever even made a sound. Gabriel was now seven; Zyla was a little over a year. Gabriel prided himself in being a mini-Harry, he talked like him, walked like him, dressed like him, for fuck's sake the kid even sneezed like him. Now that's dedication.

* * *

A typical Saturday morning, Draco had refused to return to Hogwarts and had somehow passed his N.E.W.T.S. He'd taken them at the Ministry. Harry sat with his boots up on the table, his camouflage pants tucked into them, a black t-shirt working hard to stretch over his muscular frame. His now eight year old son Gabriel also had his little feet on the table, his matching army boots and camouflage pants painstakingly exactly like Harry's. His black shirt however, fit him fine. His arms were even crossed over his chest, just like Harry's. Harry and Draco's now two year old, (and still absolutely silent), daughter Zyla sat eating her breakfast and drinking milk from her favorite sippy cup. Harry had gotten it for her in Knockturn; it had a Vampire drinking someone's blood on it. Draco sat on the counter glaring at him, Harry stared right back. He fucking hated shopping, they went every Saturday. And every Saturday he tried to get out of it. It never worked. "Harry James Potter you are going shopping!"

"I can't."

"And why is that?"

"I promised Gabriel I'd help him with his homework."

"Yes Daddy he promised he would." Gabriel loyally backed up Harry's bullshit. They subtly high fived under the table.

"Oh really? Because I already ensured that your homework was done, last night."

"Fuck." An echo followed his curse.

"Fuck."

"Harry what have I told you about teaching him to swear!"

"Well Zyla agrees that shopping fuckin sucks right Zyla?" Harry looked to the mini-blond and smiled as she nodded emphatically. Both children agreed with him on everything. Draco sighed and glared at them all. "We are going shopping and that is final."

* * *

"Uh Dad why are we going shopping?" Gabriel held his hand as they followed Draco through the crowds in Diagon Alley, Zyla stared back at them from Draco's arms. Harry blew out smoke and took another deep drag from his cigarette before answering. "Well Gabe when you love someone you have to be prepared to experience unbearable torture for them."

"You really hate shopping don't you Dad?"

"More than you could possibly imagine."

Voldie had been quiet in the last year, too quiet. The motherfucker was planning something.

"Hey Dad who's that lady talking to Daddy?" Harry glanced up and quickly smothered the shock that crossed his features.

"That Gabriel is your Grandmother." They walked swiftly to Draco.

"Harry you remember my mother Narcissa don't you? Mother this is my son Gabriel, my daughter Zyla and of course my husband Harry Potter."

"Daughter? Son? Husband? Draco…" The normally untouchable woman looked appalled.

"Yes Mother." Harry could see the question on the tip of Draco's tongue, where in God's name have you been?

"Well, I've certainly missed quite a bit."

"Yes you have while you were…"

"Oh, well darling I was in France."

"France?" His face was blank but his voice betrayed his disbelief. "You've been in France since I was thirteen? Not once during that time did you ever think to check on your child or husband."

"Well I received news of Lucius death of course."

"Lucius died when I was barely fourteen Mother."

"I know."

"Yeah I think we're done here. If you'll excuse me Mother my family and I have errands to run." He stalked away ignoring her calls from behind him, Zyla brushed a tear off of her Daddy's face and Draco pulled on a smile for his children's sake. He could break down when he was alone with Harry. But God, who knew that _his own Mother _was such a selfish bitch? By the look on Harry's face, he did. Life goes on, he told himself firmly, before hauling them all into the best Butcher shop in the Alley.

* * *

And life did go on. Narcissa attempted to contact them several times over the next few years, they moved into a house. Gabriel learned to curse people, Zyla enjoyed creeping people out by staring at them, in silence of course. Gabriel would be going to Hogwarts in a few weeks, Harry's chest felt oddly tight when he thought of it. His son was now eleven, and if Harry wasn't an immortal he'd feel pretty damn old right about now. At least Zyla was still just a baby. She was only five after all. Gabe asked him endless questions, how should he act? Could he swear at school? (The question Gabriel isn't whether you can or not. You see kid the question is do you care if you get in trouble or not.) Did he have to wear the uniform? (Fuck no I didn't.) Was he allowed to curse his classmates? (If you can do it without getting caught I'll buy you a new broom.) If he got thrown out of school what would happen? (_I_ didn't get thrown out so I don't think you will, but if you do…I'll put you in Durmstrang and get you whatever the fuck you want for the next six years.) If I get arrested will you bail me out? (Of course not then you'd never learn how to break out on your own.) Zyla still didn't speak, Draco had thought of bringing her to St. Mungo's but Harry and Zyla had just shared a smile before Harry simply said. "She'll speak when she has something to say."

* * *

They stood in Kings Cross station, Harry's hand on Gabriel's shoulder. He kneeled before the boy, "Alright kid, you're goin' off of your own for a while now. Just remember everything I taught you, and you'll be fine."

"I will Dad."

"Good." He looked around to make sure no one was looking before hugging Gabriel tight. He stood. "Well see you around kid."

"Goodbye Dad." He and Draco said their goodbyes as well before Gabriel turned to Zyla.

"Bye Zyla, be like me okay?"

"Bye bye Gabe!"

"Holy shit she spoke." Draco looked shocked.

"I told you she'd talk when she had somethin' to say."

And on that note, Gabriel Potter boarded the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

Harry sat, cigarette between his lips, eyes roaming the streets beneath his balcony. Voldie would be back soon, the signs were clear as day. All he had to do now, was wait.


End file.
